megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man X7 Walkthrough
Intro Stages: Mega Scorpio This stage will be played in two parts. In the first part you play as Axl, and as Zero in the second part. At the end, you'll fight a boss with them both. Intro Stage Part 1: Red Alert HQ (Axl) In the first part, you will use Axl as said where you will have to escape Red Alert HQ. Using Axl's Auto Lock-On System, he is able to aim at the warning lasers around in the room. Fire at them to shut them off and hurry away from there. At the end, you will play in 3D. Walk on to the end of the room and look out for the red sound wave which spins around a pillar. They will stun you badly if you get hit. When at the end, you'll have to open a door. The door will have four locks but you must only fire at three of them to open the door. When one of the locks turns red, fire at it and a lock will open. If you miss it, all locks will fire at you and the locks you've opened will close. Switch lock by pressing the R2 button. Once out, you'll play as Zero. Intro Stage Part 2: Ravaged City (Zero) Walk on forward and jump over any holes in your way. You'll encounter big bee enemies. Stand beneath them and slash. When they explode, Zero will automatically dash away. Once you jump down the shaft, you will play in 3D. You will face some more enemies and another bee enemy. Slash it to destroy it. Once through the door, you must climb up the walls before they close. Then you will meet up with Axl. You will then be chased by the upcoming boss. Run away from it, jump over the holes and reflect his shots with your sword. Then jump down to meet Axl again and you'll fight the boss. Deep Forest: Soldier Stonekong Walk left at the start to get an extra life. Then continue to the right. You'll meet up with lots of monkey enemies which can be destroyed easily. When you're a little way inside the stage, you will meet up with some big stone-heads. Some will do nothing while others will fire rocks at you. Destroy them with some shots from Axl's gun or one single slash from Zero's sword. After the big path with the stone-heads, you'll be going down a grassy path. Jump over the hole and make your way over the floor of spikes. Then jump down to meet more monkey enemies. Walk forward to meet some more enemies that fire rocks at you or create an earthquake. Walk on to get to the end of the stage. You'll now face a mini-boss. Use Axl on this one. Stand still and use rapid fire as Axl will use Auto Lock-On to lock onto his enemies. After a few hits, they're all destroyed. Radio Tower: Tornado Tonion In this stage, you must walk up the Radio Tower. In the first part there will be lots of enemies in your path along with a big enemy in the middle which will fire homing missiles after you. Fire at the missiles to destroy them, but don't stand too near when doing that or you'll get hit. Continue up until you'll automatically climb a wall where you will fight a mini-boss. The main target is the head, so fire at the head first. He will crawl into his shell and stick out three blades. Jump over or dash beneath them to avoid a hit. As he crawls out again, fire at his head. When he is defeated, you'll be walking up another path similar to the one you just walked up. You'll face lots of bat enemies along the way and they'll be pretty annoying and frustrating. So destroy any bat enemy that appears. There will also be lots of rotating blades that block your way. You must time your jump perfectly to get past them. Battleship: Splash Warfly There will be three parts in this stage and three-mini bosses before the real boss. When you start, walk forward and destroy all turtle-enemies and metools in your way. Get past the high tower and it will fall down and explode. Now it's time for a mini-boss. This is a bird which will be standing on a platform which will spin around on the ground. The weak point is its wings, use Axl's Auto Lock-On to find them. In the second part, there will be some enemies at first. Walk forward to find a wall which has eight cannons on it. Fire them down or slash them. The wall will explode and fall down. Walk forward and destroy all enemies in your way. After that it's time for another mini-boss. It's three Serpents which veteran players have seen in the first Mega Man X game. Use rapid fire to quickly finish them off. In the last part, you'll have to look out for exploding crates. Walk forward and watch out for the fire which is surrounding the platforms. Destroy all enemies and you'll find yourself in front of a new mini-boss. This one is a little harder than the other two you've already faced. You'll have to destroy all the cannons on his lower body. Watch out, because the cannons will fire at you and he will spit fireballs at you. Once he is destroyed, walk over the next long area and you'll face the real boss. Lava Factory: Flame Hyenard This stage is pretty long. It will be played in two parts. In the first part, you'll simply have to walk straight forward and evade any holes in the ground and destroy all enemies. You'll face some of the Serpent enemies you faced in the last stage. Continue to the end and there will be a teleporter. The second part is a little more tricky as it's played in 3D. Walk forward, past the big enemies and over the next platforms. There will be some Serpent enemies and Metools in your way but you should know how to defeat them. Later into the stage, you'll encounter gas pipes. These will fire gas which can stun you for a few seconds and you may even fall into the lava making you lose a life. Walk over the platforms and evade the sound waves because they will stun you for about 5 seconds. So be careful. Once at the end, you'll fight the boss. Central Circuit: Ride Boarski This stage doesn't really need a walkthrough. It's just a Ride Chaser course in which you need to collect the bombs. After all bombs are gotten, you'll face Ride Boarski. Cyber Field: Snipe Anteator This is the trickiest of all stages. Using Axl on this stage will allow you to transform into the samurai enemies – allowing you to walk past the special walls they're guarding. There may be some wounded reploids or other stuff behind them. Once you start, follow the route until you meet up with a samurai. Walk past him and follow the route to the end. In the second section, walk to the orange platform in the middle and take the right path. You'll face some tiny bee enemies but you can destroy them with one slash or a few shots. Continue forward and you'll get to a trickier part. Find the nearest orange platform, go beneath it and then up again. Walk over to the next blue platforms and continue forward until you get to the teleporter. Air Forces: Wind Crowrang This stage will be played in two parts. In part one, you must get over all the planes ahead of you. Jump from plane to plane until you find a red plane which explodes after you land on it. Jump the next plane and then to the next. Once you get to the mothership, destroy the enemies and the cannons to get inside, which is the second part. There is also a bird mini-boss to destroy before entering the mothership. Continue through the corridors and destroy all enemies in your way. Be on your guard though, there may be some enemies that startle you suddenly. As you're walking through the stage you can get an extra life if you walk right in the three-ways-splitting path. Walk forward to get to the boss. Tunnel Base: Vanishing Gungaroo You'll begin in the dark caves. Walk forward to find a Ride Armor. Walk through the corridor and destroy all the enemies and big barrel-like obstacles with missiles which are flying around. Once at the end, you'll enter a new room with green acid. Follow the platform and destroy the enemies. You'll find a cannon-wall, destroy it and walk forward. Another cannon-wall will appear, destroy it and walk over to the turtle. Destroy that one too and enter the next room. In this place, there are some big and small enemies to destroy. Some of them are pretty annoying. Once they're all defeated, enter the following room. In this round room, you must destroy all the squadron enemies. When some of them are finished off, a special number will come up and you have to destroy as many enemies as the number says. After this room is finished, it's time for the boss. Final Stage Palace Road: Mole Bore During this stage, Mole Bore will be chasing you, so it's your primary threat. Crimson Palace Part 1: Red As you start, walk forward and up the wall. Walk forward again and destroy the Metools in the hole. Walk forward again and you'll see a big rock. Hide in the hole until the rock has gone past you. Climb up the next wall and repeat what you just did. Continue on like this until you find a new high wall. Climb it and walk into the teleporter.You'll now face Red, so refer to the boss stretegies for tips to defeat him. Crimson Palace Part 2: Teleporters/Cyberspace and Sigma Battle Once Red is taken care of, you'll appear in a room with two teleporters to choose from. If you choose the right one, you'll end up in a room where you'll fight a range of Robot Ride Armor enemies to progress. If you choose the left teleporter, you'll end up in a different room. Walk forward over the platforms and evade the sound waves as they can knock you over the platform. As you get past the first two sound waves, jump to the next platform and evade those sound waves. Continue to the next platforms until you reach the next teleporter. Travel through this next area but watch out for the enemies throwing bombs at you. Air dash through the tricky areas with huge pits and you should make it through fine. You'll now enter a room with three dog enemies and notice that the other path you didn't take links up here as well. Go through the door to proceed. In this part, there will be some fire-breathing enemies, bats and stone-head enemies with spikes on their backs. The fire-breathing enemies can take a few shots to destroy. Walk forward and destroy all fire-breathing enemies in your way. When you encounter the stone heads, try to get on top of them or dash beneath them to get past them. There will be a problem where one stone-head will be hovering over a spike-floor. Make your way past them, and into the teleporter. You now must face the eight Mavericks one more time. Enter the teleporters in the path-like order they're set out it. Collect the life energy and weapon energy capsules to refill each bar. When they're all defeated, a ninth teleporter will appear. Head into it to face Sigma. Category:Game walkthroughs